


roman angst oneshot

by musicallover6518



Category: roman sanders - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Insecure Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Prince Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24676771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicallover6518/pseuds/musicallover6518
Summary: this is just a oneshot. Roman is the character I relate to (and love) the most so I used him to make angst, I'm so sorry roman ;-;
Relationships: Roman Sanders - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	roman angst oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This talks about suicidal thoughts and a suicide attempt, so please don't read if it could trigger you!  
> if you ever need help with your own thoughts, please speak to a person you trust and get help!!

I feel drained; my thoughts wrap around my throat like a noose, slowly suffocating the prince I once was. What happened to me? 

My childish wishes have now been dissolved by my morbid wish to leave everything behind. I used to be so happy, just an innocent child running around with the purest goals I had set to achieve. Look at me now, a child who has been broken by their own futile standards. 

I've drowned in my own sadness and it's left me where I am now, Red lines running across my arms; blood oozing out of them. 

This is it.

I never got the chance to write a letter to my friends, scratch that, my family. I wonder what they would think of me if they knew what I'm trying to do right now? Would they call me selfish? Would they even care? Guess I'll never know.

I'm slowly losing my consciousness,

black spots are obscuring my vision.

Patton,  
Logan,  
Virgil,

I'm so sorry and I hope you'll forgive me.


End file.
